you are different
by Miss kagamine
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED ! Byakuya seorang ketua osis nan ganteng harus menghadapi Rukia Ukitake si orang gila pembuat masalah. apakah mereka dapat bekerjasama dalam tugas kelompok ? apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta ? AU Byakuya/Rukia please RnR ! newbie nih... I dedicate this story to my friend Nessa-chan
1. Chapter 1

*byakuya's POV*

"kuchiki-san ! ukitake buat masalah lagi !"

Baru ku langkahkan kakiku di halaman sekolah, salah satu murid sekolah sudah memberitahukan masalah lagi. Capek banget deh. Setiap hari aku harus menyelesaikan masalah kayak gini. Gimana ya kan aku ketua osis #eaa... sebagai ketua osis yang baik aku harus bisa menertibkan murid-murid di sekolahku ini.

"buat masalah lagi ?"

"iya, kuchiki-san !"

"dimana dia sekarang ?"

"di koridor sekolah"

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

*di koridor sekolah*

Apa-apaan ini. Banyak banget murid yang berada disini menontoni aksi si ukitake itu. Sangat menjijikkan. Ternyata si ukitake menempelkan permen karet dari mulutnya ke rambut inoue.

"ukitake ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriakku penuh dengan amarah.

"oh, si ketua osis. Mau apa kau ?"

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan pada inoue ?"

"kau lihat sendiri kan ? aku menempelkan permen karetku ke rambutnya. Masalah ?"

"itu adalah masalah besar, ukitake. Kau itu tidak punya sopan santun. Memangnya apa yang telah inoue lakukan padamu hingga kau berbuat seperti itu padanya ?"

"dia menabrakku."

"HANYA MENABRAK ?!"

"iya" jawabnya singkat

"dasar anak tidak tau sopan santun ! cepat minta maaf pada inoue !"

"kau pikir kau itu ibuku ? seenaknya menyuruhku minta maaf"

"cepat minta maaf ! kalau tidak aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru kesiswaan !"

"cih. MAAFKAN AKU INOUE"

"i-iyaa..." jawab inoue singkat dan seketika itu juga keberadaannya telah hilang.

"cih. Kau menggangguku saja kuchiki"

"kau yang mengganggu hariku, kau tau ?"

"cih. Dasar merepotkan"

*di kelas*

Hari ini bukan hariku. sepertinya setiap hari itu bukan hariku soalnya aku sial melulu menghadapi si ukitake gila itu. Dan sialnya lagi aku sekelas sama dia...

"baiklah, anak-anak ! sensei punya tugas kelompok buat kalian."

"YAHHHH ~~~"

"tugasnya adalah kalian harus membuat suatu barang yang dijahit. Harus dijahit ! apa aja. Mau buat tas, kotak pensil, apalah terserah kalian. Lalu untuk kelompok kalian sensei yang pilih"

Cih. Hidupku menjadi semakin sial. Jangan sampai aku sekelompok sama-

"kuchiki dengan ukitake"

Apa ?! baru saja aku berharap supaya tidak sekelompok dengannya. Benar-benar sial.

"aku tidak mau sekelompok dengannya sensei !" teriak seorang cewek dari ujung kelas.

"tidak bisa ! kau tau ukitake ? nilaimu itu paling rendah diantara satu kelas. Kau harusnya bersyukur dipasangkan dengan kuchiki."

"cih. Sial"

"tugasnya dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi."

TENG

TENG

TENG

"yasudah, selamat siang semua"

"siang sensei"

"hei kuchiki !" panggil seseorang di belakangku. "ada apa ?" kataku sinis. "ehm, kita mau buat apa untuk tugas kesenian nanti ?" tanyanya. "KITA ?" tanyaku sambil menaikan satu alisku. "dasar bodoh ! kan kita satu kelompok." Katany kesal. Wow tak kusangka dia bisa jadi serius kayak gini. "tumben kau serius" ejekku. Gak biasanya dia kayak gini. "cepatlah. Gak usah banyak omong. Kita mau buat apa ?" tanyanya ulang. Wah dia kesal... "bagaimana kalau kita buat tas saja ?" saranku. "ehm, baiklah. Tapi kita akan mengerjakannya dimana ?" tanyanya. "pokoknya jangan dirumahku" tolakku. "cih. Dasar merepotkan. Baiklah dirumahku saja. Besok bisa kan ?" tanyanya serius. "iya bisa"

*the next day*

- way to ukitake's house- #sokbahasainggris

"hei ukitake. Sebenarnya rumahmu dimana sih ? kok gak nyampe-nyampe sih ?" tanyaku kesal. Soalnya sedari tadi kita belum nyampe-nyampe ke rumahnya. "tenanglah. Sebentar lagi nyampe kok". "iya, tau. Tapi jauh banget ya ?" tanyaku. "memang jauh." Jawabnya singkat. Tak kusangka dia harus menempuh perjalanan yang jauh untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jalan kaki lagi. Otot kakinya pasti kenceng banget, deh.

"kita sudah sampai"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach or it's characters. I own nothing. **

**Warnings :**

**OOC banget, gajeness overoad, typo, alay, EYD berantakan, tanda baca bersalahan.**

**Enjoy reading !**

**You are different Part 2 :D**

"kita sudah sampai"

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam diperjalanan akhirnya sampai juga di rumah si ukitake ini. Rumahnya itu hanya sebuah apartemen kecil. Sepi. Hanya itulah yang dapat kujelaskan tentang rumahnya.

"kau tinggal sendiri ?" tanyaku ingin tau

"iya" jawabnya singkat

"keluargamu ?"

"mereka tinggal di luar kota. Aku pindah kesini untuk sekolah"

"oh..."

"hei, kuchiki !"

"ya ?"

"kok bengong, sih ! ayo cepat kerjain tugasnya !"

"eh, iya..iya..."

*SKIP TIME*

"hei ukitake"

"ya ?"

"sebenarnya kau bisa menjahit gak sih ? masa dari tadi gak ada yang jadi sihh ?" tanya ku kesal. Soalnya daritadi itu ya kerjanya si ukutake ini hanya menguntai-untai benang saja.

"aku gak bisa menjahit..." katanya lirih (?) tuh kan benar dugaanku. Dia pasti gak bisa menjahit.

"kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih ? kan jadi buang-buang benang kan ?"

"iya...iya.. maaf.."

"sini aku ajarkan"

"tumben kau baik. Biasanya kau selalu sinis padaku"

"sudah diamlah ! sini jarumnya !"

~ 1 jam kemudian ~

"susah, ya..." keluhnya.

"lebih susah mengajarimu yang tak ngerti-ngerti tau" kataku sinis

"kau yang menjelaskannya terlalu berbelit-belit !"

"itu sudah yang paling singkat, ukitake"

"huh dasar"

~ 2 jam kemudian ~

"yahh, kok jadinya baru segini sih ?" keluhnya. "gimana gak jadinya gak segini ? dari tadi kerjamu Cuma makan, nonton, main internet, komentar..."ujarku kesal. "yah, kamunya sih juga..." "juga apa ?" potongku kesal. "ih dasar ! yaudah deh, besok kita lanjutin aja di rumahku sepulang sekolah" ujarnya. "ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya, ukitake. Terima kasih, ya.."

*the next day* - di rumah rukia :D

"hei, ukitake ! bisakah kau berhenti nonton sejenak ?" ujarku kesal, karena sedari tadi kerja si ukitake itu hanya nonton saja.

"bentar... lagi seru, nih."

"emangnya, kamu nonton apa sih ?"

"ada lah sinetron"

"ah , kan masih bisa nonton besok ! ayo bantuin aku lahh"

"iya bentar... seru nih..."

"ukitake, aku serius !"

"iya.. lagi seru, nih.."

"kalau kamu nonton terus kapan selesainya ini tugas ?"

"kan masih ada 4 hari lagi."

"itu sebentar, kau tau ?"

"yah kan bisa ngerjain di rumah ku setiap hari"

"kan aku gak bisa setiap hari ke rumahmu"

"ya sudah. Begini aja deh. Gimana kalau besok dirumahmu saja deh ?"

"APA DIRUMAHKU ?!" ini gawat. Amat sangat gawat

"iya dirumahmu. Kenapa rupanya ?"

"ah, jangan...kan dari awal aku udah bilang kalau jangan dirumahku."

"ih, kenapa sih rupanya ? kau tak senang keberadaanku di rumahmu ?"

"bukan begitu, ukitake..."

"yahh, jadi kenapa ?"

"s-soalnya di rumahku ada... ehm.. ada.. pengganggu..." kataku lirih (?)

"heh, pengganggu ? apaan sih ? kamu gak jelas banget"

"ih, gak percaya"

"pokoknya besok di rumah kamu ! gak mau tau !"

"enggak !" tolakku

"iya !"

"enggak !" ini tidak akan selesai...

"iya iya iya !"

"baiklah besok di rumahku..." ujarku menyerah. Kalau aku gak mengalah, argumen ini tidak akan selesai dan tugas ini juga tidak akan tuntas.

"yeayyy !"

**A/N :**

**Hai minna-san ! maaf kemarin gak ada author's notenya sama sekali, soalnya saya lupa... hehehehe... fic ini saya tulis di sekolah di kala kebosanan saya menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran nan susah. Saya buat byakuyanya jadi ketua osis karena saya sudah bosan dengan cerita-cerita yang ketua osisnya cewek trus saya gak mau byakuya saya turun derajat (?). maaf ya jika ada kesamaan dengan fic2 dr kawan2 skalian soalnya saya bener-bener gak tau nih... tolong reviewnya ya kawan kawan...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach or it's characters. I own nothing. **

**Warnings :**

**OOC banget, gajeness overoad, typo, alay, EYD berantakan, tanda baca bersalahan.**

**Enjoy reading !**

You are different chapter 3

*byakuya's POV*

The next day – on the way to my house

"kuchiki, sebenernya rumah kamu dimana sih ?"

Aku tau dia pasti akan menanyakan hal itu karena sedari tadi kita sudah ku buat muter-muter komplek rumahku. Aku benar-benar malas mengajak perempuan datang ke rumahku. Bukan berarti tidak suka, tapi aku hanya risih saja karena adikku akan meledekiku. "tenang saja. Pasti sampe kok." Padahal rumahku sudah kita lewati puluhan kali. "tapi dari tadi kau sudah mengajakku muter-muter di komplek yang sama." Ternyata dia menyadarinya juga. "kau sadar juga yaa.." ledekku karena biasanya dia berpikir lamban. "aku tau rumah mu besar, tapi gak usah ngajak muter-muter komplek kali". "iya...iya..." jawabku.

5 menit kemudian

"nah, kita sudah sampai"

"hah, ini rumahmu, kuchiki ?!"

"iya, kenapa ?"

"kita kan sudah ngelewatin rumah ini puluhan kali."

"yah memang ~~"

"cih kau mengerjaiku ya ?"

"sudahlah ! cepat masuk"

"CIE ! KAKAK BAWA PACARNYA KE RUMAH ~"

Terdengar suara nan cempreng dari lantai atas

"CIE"

"CIE"

"CIE"

"SUDAH LAH, YUKA !" teriakku kesal

Nah, dia adikku, yuka. Adik yang paling nyebelin sepanjang masa. Adik yang selalu meledekiku dan sekarang dia malah sksd sama si ukitake.

"hai. Nama kamu- eh senpai siapa ?" tanyanya ingin tau

"rukia, rukia ukitake."

"wahh~ salam kenal rukia senpai ! namaku yuka kuchiki. Panggil aja yuka :D"

"RUKIA senpai ?" tanya si ukitake bingung

"maksud ku ukitake senpai" jelas yuka. "ukitake senpai cantik,ya. Matanya juga bagus, ya gak, kak ?" rayunya sambil menyikut tanganku.

"ehm... makasih ya kuchi- eh yuka deh"

"kak, she's beautiful, isn't she ?"

Sial mukaku memerah. "udahlah, yuka. Sana masuk kamar ! buang-buang waktu saja"

"ih, kakak mah..."

*SKIP TIME*

"aku baru tau kalau kamu punya adik." Yah, aku memang tidak menceritakan kepada satu orang pun kalau aku punya adik. "adikmu cantik, ya. Ramah lagi. Tapi dia tinggi kayak kamu" lanjutnya. "dia tuh gak ramah tapi sksd, pecicilan, kayak anak autis." Ucapku kesal. "gak, ah. Kamu aja kali yang kaku. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, orang tua kamu kemana ?" tanyanya. "ayahku kerja di luar kota" jawabku singkat. "ibumu ?" tanyanya. "dia telah tiada" jawabku dengan muka yang cukup sedih. "oh, maaf. Aku gak bermak-" "tidak apa-apa" selaku. "ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan menjahitnya"

"ehm, kuchiki.."

"ya ?"

"boleh nanya gak ?"

"tanya apaan ?"

"ehm gini ya. Kan kamu itu ketua osis, pinter, yah mayan lah, terus banyak cewek yang naksir sama kamu, nah kenapa kamu ehm..."

"kenapa aku apa ?"

"kenapa kamu ehm...ehm...gak...punya...p-pacar"

"pertanyaanmu itu,ya... membingungkan"

"membingungkan bagaimana ?"

"yah, aku sendiri juga gak tau jawabannya. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku belum pernah suka sama cewek"

"kamu homo, ya kuchiki ?"

"bodoh ! bukan begitu. Hanya saja belum ada perempuan yang cocok denganku."

"oh, pantesan adikmu kegirangan tadi waktu kita dateng"

"iya... udah ah ! ngapain ngomongin itu ? udah cepet lanjutin aja menjahitnya"

"yah, aku kan Cuma pingin tau"

"iya...iya..."

*beberapa jam kemudian*

"yah, kok jadinya baru segini ? keluhnya lagi. "gimana gak jadinya Cuma segini ? kamu ngajak ngobrol mulu". "yah, kan supaya gak bosen" katanya sambil mengerrucutkan bibirnya. "iya, sih jadi gak bosen tapi kan jadi gak selesai-selesai" kataku. "iya,sih. Yasudahlah. Udah malem nih. Aku pulang, ya" katanya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya kuchiki. Makasih" katanya sambil jalan ke luar rumahku.

"tunggu ukitake !" entah kenapa aku memanggilnya

"kenapa ?"

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam loh.."

Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah "i-iya..makasih"

*diperjalanan*

"hei, kuchiki. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Sudah malam ini. Rumahku kan jauh" kata si ukitake sambil menatapku.

"tidak" tolakku

"loh, kenapa ?" dia menatapku bingung.

"kau itu perempuan, ukitake. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jalan sendirian malam-malam. Bahanya tau" kupalingkan wajahku dari padanya. Kulihat mukanya memerah. Huh, entah kenapa wanita mudah sekali blushing ?

"ehm, besok tugasnya kita lanjutkan dimana ?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana.

"terserahmu saja, kuchiki"

"ehm, bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja ?" tawarku

"bukannya kau tak mau kalau di rumahmu ? kan katamu ada pengganggu."

"aku sudah berubah pikiran. Masa di rumahmu terus ?"

"i-iya sih. Eh ngmong-ngomong kau OOC sekali hari ini"katanya

Apa itu OOC ? kata macam apa itu ? "apa itu OOC" tanyaku bingung. "dasar kudet ! masa gak tau sih ? OOC itu out of character, tau" jawabnya. "hah, masa aku OOC ?" tanyaku memastikan. "iya. Biasanya kau kan galak, kaku, dingin, suka memarahiku, tapi hari ini kau beda banget." Jawabnya. "beda banget bagaimana ?" tanyaku jahil sambil menyiktunya. "yah, kamu tuh jadi lebih...lebih..lebih soft gitu." Mukanya memerah. "soft ? haha" ejekku jahil. "kau juga jadi OOC kok" lanjutku.

"OOC bagaimana ?"

"yah kau kan biasanya nakal, ribut banget, nyolot, suka berantem. Nah, sekarang kau jadi..." sial ! mukaku memerah

"jadi apa ?" tanyanya ingin tau

Kupalingkan wajahku dari padanya "kau jadi lebih kalem, baik, lembut, ehm... jadi lebih kayak perempuan gitu..." aaaa ! mukaku udh kayak kebakar. Cih, sial ! kenapa bisa kayak gini sih ? suasananya jadi sangat tidak enak. Jadi salting begini, deh

"kita sudah sampai" katanya mencairkan suasana. "ehm, kuchiki makasih ya udah mau nganterin aku pulang." Lanjutnya.

"iya. Sama-sama."

"ehm, aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok. Good night, kuchiki"

"good night" jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum

Entah ada apa denganku malam ini ?

CHAPTER 3 END ! YEAAYYY

**A/N :**

**Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga. Dengan penuh perjuangan saya menulis chapter kali ini. Soalnya saya nulisnya di sekolah pada saat pelajaran. Hahahahahahah. Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal updatenya lama soalnya bsk mau ujian banyak nih... tungguin dengan sabar ya minna-san. Makasih juga buat semua yang udah ngereview. Aku sangat tertolong loh. Jadi mohon RnR nya yaa supaya aku semakin maju :D sekian mungkin author's notenya segini dulu ya. Btw aku seneng banget karena ada reviewers dari luar negri hahayy :D**

**Mind to review**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Hai author is back ! udah lama ya gak update.'**

'**Yaudahlah gak usah banyakbacot thor ! Lanjut aja cepet.'**

'**Sip dah'**

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach or it's characters. I own nothing**

**Warnings:**

**OOC banget, gajeness overload, typo, alay, EYD berantakan, tanda baca bersalahan.**

**Enjoy reading !**

The next day *at school*

Tumben tidak ada laporan tentang Ukitake akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dia lelah kumarahi setiap hari atau mungkin... ah lupakanlah !

Karena bosan dudukdi ruang OSIS tanpa laporan apa-apa, akhirnya aku pun keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor, aku bertemu si Ukitake.

"Hai, Kuchiki" sapanya yang mengagetkanku.

"Hai" balasku singkat.

"Ehm, nanti jadi di rumahmu, kan ?"

"Iya"

*Hening*

*Hening*

"Yaudah, aku ke kelas dulu, ya." Kata si Ukitake sambil berjalan menuju ke kelas.

*Kuchiki's house*

"Cie kakak, bawa Ukitake senpai ke rumah kita lagi"

"Cie"

"Cie"

"Cie"

"sudahlah, Yuka. Kan, kita mengejakan tugas kelompok." Ujarku kesal.

"Ngerjain tugas atau pacaran ?"

"Apaan, sih. Sana masuk kamar !" kataku sambil mendorongnya ke arah tangga.

"Oh, iya, kak !"

"Apa ?"

"Nanti teman-temanku mau datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, nah, kami ingin memakai ruang tamu soalnya kami ada 7 orang."

"Nah, kami gimana, dong ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, tolonglah, kak. Kan, bisa di atas atau dimana gitu"

"Diatas dimananya ?"

"Yah, kalau itu, sih, terserah kakak aja."

"Kan, gak ada ruang duduk di atas. Di atas kan Cuma ada kamar."

"Yah, kakak aturlah !"

TENG TONG

"Itu mereka ! Yaudah, kakak ke atas aja sana !" ujarnya sambil mendorongku ke arah tangga.

"Tck. Yaudah, Ukitake. Ayo ke atas." Ajakku kesal.

"Kita akan mengerjakan tugas dimana ?" tanya si Ukitake bingung.

Dia aja bingung. Apalagi aku. Mau kubawa kemana ini anak orang. Setelah berpikir keras selama satu menit, akhirnya aku memilih (?)

"Ehm, di kamarku saja."

*Rukia's POV*

"Ehm, di kamarku saja."

Apa katanya ? Di kamarnya ? Seenaknya saja dia mengajak perempuan masuk ke kamarnya. Apa maunya ? Jangan-jangan dia mau...

"Heh ! kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa maumu ?" tanyaku seperti orang meneror.

"Aku tau kau berpikir apa tapi aku tak akan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ujarnya seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku masih menatapnya sinis seperti death glare lah.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam" ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

=,=

Ini adalah kali pertama aku masuk ke kamar seorang laki-laki. Bisa dibilang kamar si Kuchiki ini sangat rapi. Tidak ada debu satu pun yang menempel. Dia juga memiliki bejibun buku serta tersusun berjejer segala macam piala yang telah ia raih.

"Ngapain, sih, bengong ? Kagum, ya, sama kamarku ?" lamunankun pun buyar. Seenaknya saja dia mengagetkanku begitu dan bicara pede begitu. Asal dia tau, kamarku jauh lebih rapi dari ini.

"Apaan, sih. Ge-er amat."

"Ya sudah. Ayo duduk."

Saat duduk, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Ada banyak sekali surat-surat diatas mejanya. Surat-surat apa itu ? Apa surat OSIS dia bawa pulang semua ? Apa surat-surat OSIS sebanyak ini ? tck, Rukia kau kepo sekali. Tapi tak apa. Sekali-sekali tak apa kan kalau kita kepo ?

"Kamu bawa pulang semua surat OSIS ?" tanyaku ingin tau. Liat saja, sekali seorang Rukia Ukitake kepo, semuanya akan terungkap. Hahaha.

"Enggak." Balasnya singkat.

"Terus ini surat apa ? Banyak banget."

"Gak usah banyak tanya, deh."

"Serius , ini surat apa ? Ada gambar hai segala. Jangan-jangan..." Habislah kau Kuchiki Byakuya . Hahahaha.

"Tck. Kau sudah tau, kan ? Puas ?" ujarnya geram.

"Hahaha. Kau sudah baca semua ?" tanyaku ingin tau.

"Belum." Balasnya singkat. Tiba-tiba suatu keinginan cemerlang muncul dibenakku.

"Ayo kita baca ! Aku jadi ingin tau." Ujarku seperti sorak kegirangan ? hm mungkin.

"Terserahmu saja." Hahaha ternyata mudah menghasut seorang Kuchiki.

"Yeay ! Kita bacanya barengan, ya. Biar seru."

"Iya. Biar seru ngejekin aku, kan ?" katanya sebal.

"Yah, bukan begitu, lah. Ayo baca !"

"Iya...iyaa..."

"Oke ! Surat pertama !"

_[Dear Byakuya-kun, _"Hahaha 'Byakuya-kun'." "Diam !"

_Selama ini aku telah mengamatimu _"Mengamati ? Dikira taneman ?"

_Kau mengagumkan_

_Kau menarik _

_Kau tampan, pintar, berbakat, ketua OSIS, sungguh mengagumkan_

_Aku menyukaimu_

_Ku harap kau dapat membalasku_

_Love,_

_Xxxxx ]_

"Wow dia sedikit berlebihan kurasa." Kataku.

"Bagaimana aku akan menjawabnya bila tidak ditulis siapa pengirimnya ?"

"Memangnya kau mau balas?"

"Tidak, sih."

"Yasudah. Oke, surat selanjutnya !"

_[ Byakuya-kun, aku menyukaimu !_

_Tembak aku, ya ! Kau akan puas ! (A.N : if you know what I mean. *cukup thor jangan bokep*)_

_-R. Matsumoto ]_

"Maksa banget." Ujarnya kesal.

"Hahahahaha. Apa maksudnya kau akan puas ?"

"Mana aku tahu ! Matsumoto gila."

"Kayaknya aku tau, deh, maksudnya. Hehehehe."

"Kalau kau tau, lebih baik tidak usah dibicarakan.

"Hahahaha. Kau pasti puas ! Mantap."

"Udah, ah. Gak usah banyak bacot."

"Oke ! Surat selanjutnya !"

_[ Byakuya kau ganteng !_

_Aku menyukaimu !_

_Tolong tembak aku ya !_

_Sweet dream :*_

_-Riruka-]_

"Riruka ? Siapa Riruka ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Adik kelas."

"Oh..."

"Yaudah. Surat selanjutnya !"

_[Byakuya kau terus menghantuiku_

_Menghantui pikiranku_

_Kau menawan_

_Bagaikan seorang pahlawan _

_Kau menarik perhatianku_

_Aku menyukaimu_

_Ku harap kau dapat membalas perasaanku._

_-Nishimura Keiko-]_

"Wah, Kuchiki, Nishimura-san ini kan primadona sekolah. Banyak yang naksir sama dia. Pantesan dia menolak semua laki-laki, ternyata dia menyukaimu."

"Lalu ?"

"Kau beruntung, Kuchiki !" apakah dia bodoh sampai dia tak tau dimana letak keberuntungannya ?

"Maksudmu ?" Huft. Kuchiki Kuchiki. Memang tidak peka.

"Jika kau pacaran dengannya, kalian akan menjadi pasangan paling keren." Jelasku

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menerimanya ?" tanyanya.

Serrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Something's not right. Aku tak menyuruhnya untuk menerimnya. Tapi... ah ! Back to earth Rukia !

"Ehm, kalau itu terserahmu saja. Why not ?" It feels not right. Perasaanku aneh, nih. Ayo Rukia ada apa denganmu ?

"Kau kenapa Ukitake ? Seperti merenungkan sesuatu saja." Ugh! Pintar sekali dia membaca pikiran orang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ehm, kau kenal si nishimura nishimura itu ?" tanyanya.

"Yah, tidak terlalu dekat juga. Aku tak pernah berurusan dengannya."

"Oh."

"Kenapa ?" sekarang giliranku bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Kau tertarik padanya?" hey ! what kind of question is this, Rukia ? Okay, Rukia back to earth.

"Kenapa, sih ? Masalah banget. Itu kan bukan urusanmu ! urusilah masalahmu sendiri !" ujarnya serius sambil menatapku dengan padangan yang sangat dingin.

"Cuma nanya aja sih. Selo aja." Cibirku.

Tiba-tiba dia mencubit pipiku. "Cuma bercanda doang, Ukitake. Jangan marah, ah."

"Kau nya juga,sih."

"Aku kan Cuma bercanda, Rukia. Lagi pula aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena kau menanyakan 'kau tertarik padanya ?'."

Wait. What ? _Rukia_ ? He just called me _Rukia_ ? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. "Terserahmu sajalah." Balasku singkat.

"Ah, jangan marah."

"Iya..Iya.."

"Ya sudah. Ayo lanjutkan menjahitnya" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um, Ukitake."

"Ya ?"

"Apakah kau pernah menyukai seorang pria?" angin apa yang membuatnya bertanya seperti ini ?

"Itu bukan urusanmua." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku serius, Ukitake. Apakah kau pernah menyukai seorang pria ? Kalau belum, ya ngaku saja, gak usah malu-malu."

"Iya iya ! Aku belum pernah menyukai seorang pria dan jangan pernah tanyakan padaku apakah aku menyukai sesama jenis."

"So, you've never been in a relationship with someone ?"

"Yes. So what ? You too, right ?"

"Aku kira kamu pernah."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu ?"

"Kenapa sih ? kan Cuma nanya."

"Iya...Iya.."

"Jadi tidak ada laki-laki di sekolah yang menarik perhatianmu ?" Apa maunya si Kuchiki ini, sih ? Banyak sekali pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ! Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini?"

"Baiklah, nona Ukitake, Kalau itu maumu."

"Kau anti pria, ya, Ukitake ?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau adalah seorang anti pria."

"Kalau aku anti pria, aku tidak akan bicara padamu."

"Oh, iya, benar juga."

"Yeay ! sedikit lagi selesai." Sorakku kegirangan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari mengerjakan tas membosankan in, jadi juga hasilnya. Yah, walaupun sedikit lagi. "Akhirnya." Ujar si Kuchiki lega. "Ayo cepat lanjutkan, biar cepat selesai." Lanjutnya.

*Skip time*

"Akhirnya selesai !" sorakku kegirangan. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sering kali bersorak sorai.

"Yeah. Finally."

"Um, kalau begitu mari kita baca lagi suratnya."

"Yah, terserahmu saja Ukitake."

"Yeay ! Surat selanjutnya !"

_[Bila mana cintaku lenyap, hanya bumi yang menelanku_

_Bila pun pergi, malaikatlah yang memanggilku_

_Satu cintaku, Cuma kamu_

_-Cuma kamu by Bobby 'Kufaku Band'._

_From : Vanessa_kfk]_

"Vanessa_kfk siapa ?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Hahaha. Aku tau ini siapa."

"Siapa ?"

"Kau tak kan tahu, Ukitake."

"Cih. By the way ini suratnya apa banget."

"Apa banget ?" Tanyanya bingung

"Maksudku dia sampai mengutup lagu di suratnya."

"Haha, anak sekarang kreatif. Pakai lagu untuk dijadikan surat cinta."

"Itu mah namanya gak kreatif."

"Hahahaha"

"Eh, bosen juga, ya, kalau Cuma baca surat." Ujarku.

"Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh baca ?"

"Yah, kan, kepo."

"Um. Yaudah gini aja. Gimana kalau kita ke taman ?"

"Taman ? Taman yang mana ?" tanyaku bingung. Ih hari ini aku kebanyakan bingung.

"Taman yang ada di kompleks perumahanku."

"Aku tahu kalau rumahmu ada di kompleks perumahan elit ta−" tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dari kamarnya. "Gak usah banyak bacot. Ikut aja."

"Wah bagus banget tamannya." Aku terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan taman ini. Banyak sekali pohon-pohonnya. Udara disini juga sejuk. Arsitektur tamannya juga keren. Hey Rukia ! Sejak kapan kau mulai berseni ?

"Gimana bagus kan?"

"Iya, kamu tau aja tempat yang bagus-bagus."

"Aku gitu." Ucapnya bangga.

*end of Rukia's POV*

*Byakuya's POV* 

Dia begitu cantik−eh ! ada apa denganku ? Maksudku dia begitu senang sampai ia menari-nari di taman. Tapi dia terlihat begitu manis ditambah dengan suasana seperti ini. Kuakui itu.

"Wah, bagus banget"

"Wah, indah banget." Katanya setiap melihat bunga atau pohon yang ia lewati. Dia sangat kagum sampai matanya terbuka begitu besar. Mata violetnya sangat langka dan sangat indah. Ukitake ini beda dangen perempuan-perempuan lain di sekolah yang kerjanya hanya mengejar laki-laki untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dia juga tidak pernah memikirkan laki-laki. Dia tidak genit. Dia baik dan mengasyikkan. Hey Byakuya ! Kau berpikir apa ? Kan, seharusnya dirimu dan Ukitake itu seperti musuh karena dia selalu berbuat ulah di sekolah. Bagaimana, sih?

"Hei, Kuchiki. Kok bengong ?"

"Eh, enggak."

Tiba-tiba...

KRUKKK  
>KRUKKK<p>

Terdengar suara dari perut si Ukitake. Lantas mukanya pun langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"Kau lapar, ya ?" tanyaku jahil.

"Eh, tidak."

"Ah, jangan bohong. Ayo sini ikut aku !" aku pun langsung menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari taman.

"Eh, kita mau kemana ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tenang saja, Ukitake. Ikut saja."

**A.N**

**Ahhh selesai juga chapter ini. Oke mata author udah sakit karena terlalu lama berkutat didepan komputer. Oke segini aja author's nya dan juga sorry for the late update.**

**Mind to review**


End file.
